


Tea

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: Alfie wants you to make tea for his meeting with Tommy
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Kudos: 26





	Tea

Alife opens your office door walking over to your desk. You look up from your work to see him standing in front of you. “I am having a meeting soon. Can you bring in some tea and biscuits, yeah?” He asks. “Sure, I’ll get right on that.” Rolling your eyes in annoyance, you put down your pen. It’s not like you have anything better to do. After he leaves your office, you do the same, locking your door.  
You walk to the kitchen and pull out the tray from the cupboard, along with some tea cups. Filling a kettle with water, you set it on the stove and turn on the fire. While the water is heating up, you arrange some biscuits on a plate and put tea bags in the teapot. When the water has started boiling, you turn off the fire and pour the water into the teapot. Putting down the kettle, you move the tea cups and plate of biscuits to the tray.  
You carry the tray to Alfie’s office. Once you reach the door, you move the tray to your hip to hold it with one hand. Using the other hand, you knock on his door. “Come in.” You hear him say. Opening the door, you walk towards his desk, setting the tray in the middle. “This is my wife, Y/N.” Alfie nods towards you. While you stand at Alfie’s side of the desk, he slips his hand under your dress, wrapping it around the inside of your thigh. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Solomons. My name is Thomas Shelby.”  
(The only action you feel capable of completing is a wave at the man) The only thing you can do is wave at the man. You try not to stare at his battered face and keep your composure at the same time. The coolness of Alfie’s rings does not help your situation. You stand there for a minute, wondering if he is ever going to let go so you don’t embarrass yourself. Since he doesn’t make any (an effort????,) you decide to defuse the situation. “I-I sh-should probably leave you men alone. So, you can get on with your meeting.” You turn towards your husband narrowing your eyes, before leaving the room.

Once the meeting is over, Alife heads back to your office. “What was that for?” You ask, raising your voice but trying not to yell at him. Thankfully he closed the door when he walked in. “I just wanted to watch you squirm.” Smirking at you, he leans against your desk. “Can you refrain from doing that at work?”  
“I do that at home all of the time and you don’t mind.”  
“The key words are: at home.” You lean back in your chair so you don’t have to strain your neck to look up at him. “Just not in front of everybody. Especially, when you are in a meeting. What would he think?”  
“He wasn’t even payin’ attention. You don’t have to worry.” He was trying to reassure you but it wasn’t working. “I don’t want everybody knowing what we do at home.” You grumble, not hiding your displeasure.  
“I am pretty sure they know.” He lets out a laugh. “We have been married long enough.”  
“Just not in front of everyone.” You state again. Hoping that if you say it enough times, he will get the point. “They already know you are mine.” He slides down your desk, moving closer to you. “I know but-“ He cuts you off. “You don’t want them to think you are weak.”  
“I am the only woman here with any authority. I am convinced that some of the new workers think it is only because we are married.”  
“You know that ain’t true, love.” He leans down, giving you a kiss. “Speaking of new workers. I was thinking about hiring some more.”  
“Is that why Mr. Shelby was here?” You ask, crossing your arms. “We can’t hire anymore workers.”  
“Don’t worry. I will figure it out.”  
“How many more?” You ask, your curiosity getting the best of you. “I said don’t worry.” He growls. You put your hands up surrendering, not wanting to deal with his temper today. “Ok. Ok. I will drop it.” Alfie stands up, grabbing onto the arms of your chair, hoovering over you. He leans down giving you another kiss before he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> hauntedflamingo.tumblr.com


End file.
